


Rust

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't see what really needs to be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust

It’s been simmering since Dad caught up with them- now it’s reached the full boil of the 'Sam's pushed Dad until he snaps' phase. Dad doesn’t engage- won’t let a fight delay this hunt. Instead he takes aim at the target that won’t shoot back.

“Dean, why don’t you touch up your car before you get rust. I wouldn’t have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it.”

The barb lodges in Dean’s chest and Sam laughs as Dad walks away. Dean smothers it, smooth as his baby’s finish from a lifetime of practice.


End file.
